insane interviews MY way insert evil laugh here
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: by kidnapping i mean inviting select yugioh characters that i will interview with suggestions from the readers who knows what will happen to our unfortunate victims i mean gusts hehe *shifty eyes* T for foul language COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay to start things off I would like to say that I own nothing not Evan the magical interview building I'm in right now. **

**it's the place all interview fan fictions are made.**

**.................................................................................**

Me:* in a ninja costume sneaking threw an apartment ***(hehe ninjas rock =3)**

Me: *foot hits lamp*

Bakura: *walks in room*

Me: *shoots with tranquilizing dart*

Bakura: *turns in my direction* Grrr.

Me: *Shoots two more times.*

Bakura: *Keeps coming.*

Me: *Shoots two more times.*

Bakura: *Falls down knocked out.***(jeez thats like 5 darts what the hell is wrong with him?)**

Me: hope he doesn't find away to kill me when he wakes up

Me:*ties him up walks out the door over to a convertible with the top down hot wires it and drives towards Yugi's house*

**…………………....................................................................................................................................................................................**

Me:*climbs threw Yugi's window humming shadow games*

Yugi: Zzzz

Me: *Shoots with tranquilizer just to be safe*

Yugi: *is Sleeping *

Me: *Drags him out window and drops him in the back seat next to Ryou.*

Me: *Puts in the yugioh soundtrack starts playing shadow games pulls off ninja mask* jeez you cant breath in these things. *drives off again in the direction of kibba corp.*

**………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Kibba: *typing on computer*

Me: *whispering* shit he's still awake

Kibba: *turns around* who's there

Me: hi hehehe *waves*

Kibba: are you a fan girl?

Me: *holds up tranquilizer gun* In. Your. Dreams. *shoots gun*

Kibba:*falls unconscious*

Me: self centered jack ass *drags him to the car drives towards the museum*

Me: huh I hope the buffet is still open at the building wonder how the other interviewing people are.

**………………………………..............................................................................................................................**

Marik: *snore*

Me: *grabs millennium rod*

Marik: *jumps up* who dares touch my all powerful millennium rod!

Me: oh shit he's awake *points gun*

Marik: give it back!!

Me: how about…no

Marik: then I will take it back *lunges for the millennium rod*

Me: *yawns shoots gun*

Marik: *hit's the floor*

Me: hehehe *ties him up drags him back to the car puts music back on drives off to magical fan fiction building.*


	2. Chapter 2

**hi peoples I'm hoping bye next chapie ive got some dares and qestions remember they HAVE to answer and they HAVE to do every dare or i but them in a room for twenty mins with a crazed fan girl or a zombie your choice.**

**……………………………….........................................................................................................................**

Me: *chains Bakura and Marik up* there that should sop them from killing me. I hope.

Yugi: O.O where am I?

Kibba: *chained to a chair* Where the hell am I!

Me: I'm not really sure my self but this is where all people like me live.

Kibba: oh great were doomed

Me: that's right and the reviewers get to choose dares and questions and you HAVE to answer them

Bakura: YOU

Me: hi *waves*

Marik: WHERE IS THE MILLENNIUM ROD GIVE IT TOO ME KNOW!!

Me: oh you mean this *holds up M. rod*

Marik: yes now GIVE IT BACK

Me: let me think about it….no

Marik: GAHHHH *jumps at me trying to kill me*

Me:*takes one step back*

Marik: *gets stopped by chains*

Me: ha!

Everyone else: *swear drop*

Me: get comfy guys because I don't think your ever going to leave if this gets popular *evil laugh*

Yugi: I'm actually scared by her

Kibba: that…was disturbing

Bakura: I' the king of thieves no one can contain me!

Marik: *evilly glaring at me while trying to think of ways to kill me*

Me: keep telling your self that bakura

Yugi and Kibba: *inching for the door behind me*

Me: don't Evan think about it

Yugi: how did she know?

Kibba: I don't know.

Me: behold the power of the authoress *again evil laugh*

Bakura: what?

Me: I' the authoress so I know everything that's going on in this room.

Marik: and they say I'm a freak

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY! *bashes had continuously with M. rod*

Marik: X_X

Me: that should teach him anyone else want to try that

Yugi and Kibba: no

Bakura: I knew he was weak

Me: what ever

Kibba: what the hell are we supposed to do know?

Me: wait for a review and if any of you try to escape ill lock you in a room with a crazed fan girl or me your all my favorite except maybe you marik Im not sure if I like you or not hm* deep in thought*

Yugi: *blinks* okay

Kibba: what ever

Bakura: *growls* stuck in a room with a crazed fan girl a midget a workaholic and a psycho *swear a word so horrible I cont bare to type it*

* * *

**well R and R hoped you liked it remember i would love to use your dares so plz send um to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**i had a loy of fun with the dares and send more awsome dares in and ill have the next chapter up as soon as i get them.**

Me: hey we got a lot of reviews!

Yugi: uh oh

Me: *looks at bakura with a evil smile* Either people really like you or really dislike you. Here's the first dare. Its from

ryou Bakura's fan girl

I dare you to dress like a girl and sing I love Kitties! LOL!  
Bakura: no way in HELL.

Me: who said I was giving you a choice? *fights with bakura then throws him in room*

Bakura: let me out and I might spare your soul!

Me: just do the dare.

Bakura: *comes out dressed like a girl*

Me: good now do the rest of the dare.

Bakura: go to hell

Me: fine then we did get a review from your biggest fan girl.

Furyfur: BAKURA! *glomps*

Bakura: AHH IT BURNS.

Yugi Kibba Marik: *laughing asses off*

Me: now you two have to spend twenty minuets in a room together.

Bakura: WHAT?

Furyfur: YAY! * drags bakura in room*

Marik Yugi Kibba: *laughing harder*

Me: ok on to the next review.

From: fallen crystal moon

LOL Ok time for the randomness! =evilly laughs=

Ayume; =sweat drops= this is bad very bad, she just had her soda! ra save us...and them!!

Ok time for the dares!

-Bakura: Dress as a kitty and do the carameldansen!

Marik: tell seto you love him!!

Seto: "Pop the question" to Pegasus!

Yugi; Did you drink your milk this morning...or ever in your life?!

Ryou (If he's there): Be lock into a room with...ME! whahahahaha!! Ryou your mine!-

Ayume: =sweat drops= she lost it now...sorry if she's crazy

Bakura: *screams from inside room* GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! *horrible screaming noise*

Marik: NEVER!

Kibba: No. fucking. Way.

Yugi: Yes. Yes I did I'm just short.

Ryou: I'm scared.

Me: don't worry if things get out of hand security will bail you out*points to security people*

Mia": hi were from her other story.

Tia: yea it's a good one.

Mia: oh and if you try to escape will kill you.

Tia: And due to the magic of this building you magically come back to life.

Me: oh sorry bakura is still with Furyfur he will have to do your dare next chapter. Sorry fallen.

Fallen: come on ryou YOU ARE MINE.

Ryou:*gets dragged away*NO DEAR RA NO! *door closes*

Me: I fell bad for him a really do.

Kibba Yugi: O.O

Me: what?

Yugi: you have a heart.

Kibba: what ever.

Me: can we get back to the dares please?

Marik: I'm still no doing it.  
Me: its either the dare, fan girls or zombies

Marik: in that case bring on the zombies

Me: nope I think ill put you to the mercy of the fan girls for the rest of this chapter AND the next.

Marik: WHAT.

Me: yep that's the punishment for not doing a dare butt the reviewer can substitute fan girls with zombies.

Fan girls: *run in and grab Marik* YAY THANK YOU ZAK MANIAC.

Me: no problem girls just have him back by chapter 4 Kay?

Fan girls: * nods then runs away*

Marik: RA HELP ME AHHHHH.

Kibba: how about I give you and the person who made the dare 500 bucks each?

Me: I'll see what she says but ill take the money and postpone the dare until further notice.

Kibba: that sound reasonable. *hands me money*

Me: *counts money* ok its all here your off the hook. Lets see Marik is being punished Yugi nicely did his dare Kibba bought his way out and bakura and ryou are with a insane fan girl. Yep that just about covers it for today. Let me check just in case.*looks threw mail*Nope no more reviews we will have to wait for the next chapter. until then I hope the fan girls enjoy ryou and bakura and make sure NOT to kill Marik we still need him.

Ryou and Bakura and Marik: AAAAHHHHHHHH.

* * *

**Man i cant wait to see what els you guys come up with remember all dares that go to marik will be done in the 5th chapter all at once after his punishment is over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i had a loy of fun with the dares and send more awsome dares in and ill have the next chapter up as soon as i get them.**

Me: Hey everyone we got more reviews!

Bakura: DIE MORTAL DIE! * lunges at me*

Me: *steps to the side* Well. Well. Well. Some one wants to meet the fan girls.

Bakura: forget what I said you are NOT mortal.

Me what was that bakura?

Bakura: um nothing?

Me: that's what I thought now for the first review.

**………………………………**....................................................................................

Oh right! I have two dares, if that's alright...Rose has one and I have

one. Go ahead Rose.

Rose; Yugi; I dare you to jump up and down while in a baby suit, yelling that

you're in love with Tristan!

That's kind of harsh, yami. You don't have to put in that dare if you don't want

to. My dare's for Ryo; Ryo; I dare you to go on a date with me!

Rose; *Sighs* as you guessed, she's a fan girl.

**………………………………**.....................................................................................

Yugi: um no.

Me: Yugi fan girls or zombies

Yugi: fan girls.

Me: GRILS

Fan girls: YEA

Me: Yugi isn't going to do a dare.

Fan girls: but we still have Marik.

Me: fine

Fan girls: *leave*

Me: sorry Yugi but the fan girls have there hands full with Marik so your going to have to spend the rest of the chapter with the zombies.

Yugi: do at least get my deck.

Me: yep but if you try to bust out ill take it away again. *hands back deck. And pushes in to room labeled zombie*

Ryou: anything to get out of here.*runs out door*

Me anyways next review.

**………………………………**................................................................................................

Seto: I want you to eat your computer!! (No bribes this time!! yes I know

I'm evil!)

Yugi and Ryou: DO THE LUCKY STAR DANCE!

Marik: Sorry dude but let Bakura throw your in the ocean!

Bakura: I'm stall waiting for the show! =grabs popcorn=-

**……………………………….............................................................................**

Me: sorry but due to the previous dare Yugi is with the zombies and Ryou is on a date for the rest of the chapter.

Marik: WHAT NO!!

Bakura: what I want to steal the rod not destroy it!

Me: Marik how did you escape the fan girls?

Marik: uh oh.*gets dragged back by fan girls.* AAHH.

Bakura: oh what the hell sense it will probably be here in the next chapter anyways.

Me: you got that right..

Bakura: in that case. * throws in ocean*

Kibba: how the hell am I supposed to eat my computer?!

Me: do it or ill make you do the first dare.

Kibba: what ever *bashes computer then turns is in to computer smoothie* it tastes like motor oil and garlic.

Me: at least you did the dare this time and don't worry everything that got broke will be magically fixed tomorrow including the rod so no hard feelings right? The next review!

**………………………………................................................................................................**

you shud dare kaiba to sing the barbie girl song dressed in a tutu!

**………………………………..............................................................**

Kibba: hell no.

Bakura: *Laughing ass off* oh come on kibba *laughing some more*

Kibba: fine but I'm going to kill zackmaniac that's a promise.

Me: I'm safe then if its anything like your promise to defeat Yugi.

Kibba: I hate you.

Me: Yea. Yea. Yea. Get on with the dare rich boy.

Kibba: *fins self wearing tutu* where the hell did I get this!?

Me: behold the magic of the authoress.

Kibba: there's no such thing as magic.

Me: sing the song rich boy.

Kibba: I really. Really hate you. * sings Barbie girl song.*

Bakura: what I'm in a dress AGAIN!

Me: yep you never finished your dare 'Kura.

Bakura: if only I was getting paid. *dose the carameldansen*

Kibba: *laughing ass off*

Bakura: shut up if value you soul.

Me: well that all we have time for this morning. *runs out door*

* * *

**Man i cant wait to see what els you guys come up with remember all dares that go to marik will be done in the 5th chapter all at once after his punishment is over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

Me: hey guys.

Yugi: RUN SHE BACK!

Me: anyways Marik is back for this chapter.

Bakura: GO TO HELL.

Me: Nope I don't think so.

Marik: you are a DEAMON!

Me: so I've been told.

Kibba: how bad are they this time?

Me: I don't know lets find out cause here come the first review!

**………………………………..........................................................................**

Ayume: ha Money bags did his wahahahaha

Bakura did his dares so I'll do a truth this time ^-^

Ayume: =whispers to Bakura= she's lying you know

Whatever...Dare time!

-Marik: Since Zack Maniac is punishing you I guess for you...Have a boxing

match with Mokuba but he gets to win!

Seto: Become a girly girl for the whole chapter!

Bakura: (Like my yami said I lied about giving you truth) Give me your

or go in a pit with my pet Sliver Fangs! Oh yeah they didn't eat yet!!

Yugi: Marry Seto since he's a girly girl!!

Ryou: Give me a HUG and say you will go out with ME! =fangirl scream=-

**………………………………................................................................................................**

Bakura, kibba. Marik: NO WAY IN HELL.

Yugi and Ryou: WHAT?

Bakura: wait silver fangs? Fine but if I don't have it back by the next chapter YOUR SOUL IS MINE.

Ryou: um will I be gone for the whole chapter?

Me: yes.

Ryou: and will I be excused from all dares?

Me: yes

Ryou: then I'm gone. *hugs* lets go on a date maybe for two or three chapters?

Me: nice try ryou but you have to be back next chapter or I sue her.

Ryou: really. really not looking forward to that.* runs out.*

Me: kibba zombies or fan girls?

Kibba: zombies.

Me: fan girls it is.

Kibba: WHAT?

Fan girls: * run in and take him away*

Kibba: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: I've heard that one before.

Me: Yugi back to the zombies for you.

Yugi: why?

Me: because you cant do your dare now that kibba isn't doing his.

Yugi: oh. * gets thrown back in room with zombies*

* blood pricing scream*

Me: oopsy the zombies haven't ate yet. Oh Mokuba isn't here ill go get him.

**………………………………...................................................................................**

Me: *walks up to the kibba manor* hey Mokuba?

Mokuba: yea.

Me: want to see your brother.

Mokuba: you know where he is?

Me: yep and I can take you to him.

Mokuba: ok.

Me: * walk to car and drive him and me to magic author building.*

**………………………………...................................................................**

Me: *Walks in with Mokuba* MARIK!

Marik: WHAT.

Me: I brought Mokuba.

Mokuba: what's going on?

Kibba: *from fan girl room.* MOKUBA RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!  
Mokuba: big brother?

Me: Mokuba how would you like revenge against Marik for when he kidnapped you?

Mokuba: I would love that.

Marik: shit.

Me: well here's your chance.

**………………………………................................................................................................**

Boxing ring.

Mokuba: * beats Marik to the ground because he cant fight back.*

Me: Mokuba is the winner!

Mokuba: that. Felt. AWSOME!

Me: you can thank the reviewer.

Mokuba: thanks.

**………………………………..........................................................................**

Back in the room.

Kibba: where's Mokuba?

Me: I took him home.

Kibba: at least he liked his dare.

From zombie room: DIE ZOMBIES DIE!!

Fan girls: YOU CANT ESCAPE US KIBBA!!

Kibba: *silently dragged away*

Marik: * bleeding badly* X_X

Me: well hope we have more reviews next time. Bye everyone and remember they will be here forever or until the end of this story witch probably wont be fore a long long time.

* * *

**Ok thx for the reviews and hope you had fun reading. and im not sure if marik will be back from the hospital room bye the next chapter so try to go easy on him in case ok and mabey yugi hes been to the zombie room twice now and he actully might be eaten next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

Me: *walks in* morning guys.

Marik: no she's back and she brings more reviews.

Me: yep you got that right marik. And guess what here's the first review.

**………………………………..............................................................................**

lol. funny

make kaiba and marik (or bakura, whoevers available) kiss for the entire

chapter

that wud be funny

**……………………….**

Kibba: they enjoy our pain?

Marik: KISS FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER!

Me: wow there pretty evil. Do it or ill kill you.

Marik: no

Kibba: FUCK NO.

Me: do it or I bring Mokuba here and snap the rod in half.

Kibba and Marik: *kiss*

Me. Yugi, Bakura, Ryou. Yami: *rolling on floor laughing our asses off*

Me: now for the next one.

**………………………………...**

I really am to much of a Fangirl.

I Dare Ryou to go on a date with me, walk me home after, Then...KISS ME!

-Fangirl Giggle-

But don't worry Ryou I will be casual on the date.

And Bakura I dare you to Pierce yourself in the chest with the Millinium Ring

-Evil Laugh- Feel the pain Ryou felt in the original manga! Wow I am crazy. I

just feel Ryou deserves some revenge against his yami for the whole

situation.

And should he refuse I give the Authoress permission to use this. - holds up

freakishly large hamer-

P.S. you can even keep it when your done, I have no use for it after, and its

just sitting around the house gathering dust. I'll be waiting Ryou! Bye.

**……………………………….............................................................................**

Ryou: so far I'm the only one with fan girls. But ill go I just hope the other fang girls don't kill me. *leaves to pick her up*

Bakura: why am I the hated one?

Marik: DO NOT ALLOW HER TOUSE THE WEPON WE WILL NOT SURVIVE THE NIGHT!

Kibba: I agree with the psycho here.

Both: *go back to dare*

Bakura: this is going to hurt.*pierces self with ring* OH RA THE PAIN.

Me: * takes hammer*thanks a lot this will come in handy and yes please to give me permission to use your awesome hammer.

**………………………………......................................**

LOL That was funny!! Sorry Marik but it was for Zack!

Ayume: Now it's my turn to do the dares!!

right I promised...well go!

(Ryou: Wear a cat suit all day and be called kitty!!

Yugi: Drink what's under Marik's bed!

Marik: Kiss Seto or be eaten from my pet Red eyes darkness!!

Bakura: Did you know my hikari broke your ring right after she left the

building? Yeah she played with it till it fell off a cliff, in a river, off

the waterfall into a paper shreder!!

Seto: Tell the fangirls your really a girl and see what happens!)

.**.............................................................................................................　**

Wow that was...cool yami

Ayume; Thanks!! I think I love torturing money bags cause he's the most hated

person ever!!

**…………………**

Me: sorry ryou isn't here right now but I'm sure he can do that next chapter. And Marik and Kibba already kissing. And because of the magic of the authoress and the last dare bakura is in a lot of pain because of the ring so yea.

Kibba: I'm the most hated person ever? And I'm really a girl *whispers not really*

Yugi: there's some thing under Marik's bed? *looks under and find a booze bottle* hey is this root beer?

Yami: YUGI NO! *runs up and grabs bottle*

Yugi: what's wrong Yami?

Yami: Yugi this is alcohol!

Yugi: WHAT?

Me: Yugi you have to drink it.

Yugi: ok but I'm not supposed to.

Me: Yugi do it or I'm thing you with this hammer with or without permission.

Yugi: ok *drinks a lot from bottle then passes out*

Yami: great now he's drunk.

Me: I think ill stay the night bakura is in a lot of pain and Kibba and Marik have been plotting to kill me.

* * *

**thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

..............................................................................................................................

Me: *yawn*

Yugi: Zak why are you so sleepy? Ow I have a head ach.

Me: well Yugi its probably because Bakura and Marik slipped some of the stuff under Marik's bed In to my coffee last night. And you have a hangover.

Yugi: oh.

Me: anyways lets just get in with the reviews.

**………………………………............................**

wow, you made that chapter fast

I'm really evil to moneybags

get Bakura to steal all the money from Kibba corp.

Muahahahahaha

**……………………................**

Kibba: *yawns* oh great the mentally challenged English boy is going to steal my money.*sarcasm*

Bakura: I did that last night.

Kibba: WHAT!

Bakura: yea you and the demon passes out so I just left.

Marik: *holding bottle from the last chapter but its empty.*

Me: oh great Marik's wasted. Next review.

**………………………………........................................................ **

LOL Yugi's drunk!!

Ayume: Seto and marik in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!

...weird...DARE TIME!

( Yami: Yeah now that your there I dare you to do the lucky star dance with

everyone in the room!! Oh and you too Zack!!

Yugi: Since your drunk I'll give you truth, what is 1+1?

Ryou: I loved our date!! Please take me to the beach and KISS ME in the

sunset!!

Bakura: Give Mokuba your deck!

Seto: What would you do if my yami did this? =shows Ayume ripping up the

three Blue eyes=

Marik: Can I borrow your hikari?)

Ayume: Please say yes Marik!

she wanted to date him...and she says I'm a fan girl

**………………………………...................................... **

Marik and Kibba: NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN IT NEVER HAPPENED!

Me: sorry I don't know what the lucky star dance is so I cant do it but feel free to torcher any one you want as a substitute.

Yugi: I don't wana think my head hurts to much.

Ryou: YAY I get to leave again! *run out.*

Bakura: fine but If I don't get it back by Monday the kid goes to the shadow realm.

Kibba: over my dead body.

Bakura: that can be arranged.

Me: just do the dare! *hold head* Ow my aching head.

Bakura:*hands deck to Mokuba*

Mokuba: COOL.

Kibba: SHE MUST DIE. NO ONE RIPPS MY BLUE EYES!!  
Marik: so you want me to give you Malik. Fine. * shoves malik out the door.*

Malik: OK but if I come back traumatized you have to take the blame with ishizu.

Marik: fine with me.

Malik: *leaves.*

Me: next review.

**………………………….. **

get Yami to dress up like a high school cheerleader and do a routine!

**………………………………..................................................................... **

Yami: NO WAY IM HELL.

Me. Yugi. Kibba. Marik, and Bakura: O.O

Yami: WHAT!  
Bakura: you have never sworn before pharaoh.

Yami: SHUT THE HELL UP TOMB ROBBER. * jumps at they end up in a fist fight rolling in the ground.*

Me: wellthere not getting anything productive done today. Next review.

**………………………………...........................................................................**..

Hi! My name is Arista I am Reflective Reviewer's Yami. From now on you can

just call her C.V. for short.

My Hikari is currently busy trying to pry off a permenent blush from Ryou's

kiss so I'll dish out the dares and gifts.

Ryou, C.V. said she really enjoyed going to the Beach with you. She gives you

this -Holds up Change Of Heart plushy- It has wings that really work so it

can fly around.

Bakura thanks for being a good sport, your reward is Marik's dare, marik you

are hear by ordered to use the M. Rod to make Bakura bash you over the head

with that Freakishly Large Hammer.

P.S. Just so you all know, yes, We both give Zack permission to use the

"Idiot Yami Basher 3o" AKA: Freakishly Large Hammer. Bye Bye! -Both blow Ryou

Kisses-

**…………….**

Ryou: YAY this is the coolest plushy EVER THANKYOU!!*goes back to where ever he was.*

Bakura: you don't need the rod to make me do that.* grabs hammer and hits marik HARD over the head.*

Marik: *bleeding severely* X_X

Me: YES YES YES. Ow my head. Well thx for the reviews. I'm gone go lie down now.

* * *

**thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: WAKE UP!

Bakura: oh Ra what is it now?

Kibba: I swear I'm going to kill her.

Marik: yea right you cant Evan win a duel against a midget.

Yugi: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME! * proceeds to beat the living shit out of marik.*

Bakura: wow. Look at shorty go marik doesn't stand a chance.

Kibba: didn't know he had it in him.

Ryou: why is Yugi killing marik?

Yami: *walks in* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

Bakura: shorty is beating the living shit out of marik.

Yami: what could he have done to get Yugi this angry?

Kibba: he called him a midget.

Yami: oh dear Ra. Yugi is very sensitive about his height Marik will be dead in no time.

Me: here is the first review.

………………………………...........

C.V.: Hi! I finally got rid of that blush so...

Arista: It's time for more dares!

C.V.: What she said. My dare, All Hikaris are to dress as their favorite

cards and stay that way for the whole chapter, no matter what else they are

dared to do.

Arista: -Evil Laugh- and now...first of all Bakura, hope you enjoyed using

the all mighty freakishly large hammer, So here is your chance to do it again,

I dare you, the other yamis and seto to have a full on Battle Royal using what

ever weapons you see fit from this. -steps aside to reveal, Worlds Largest

Collection of Weapons From Across Time and Space- I got it on loan from the

reviewers museum.

C.V.: Feel free to kill each other! Thanks to the authoress you will come

back to life anyway so...

Arista: think of this as a fun, violent, entertaining, and all around crazy

way to relieve stress.

Both: Enjoy! Bye! -Both blow Ryou kisses...Again-

………………………………...................................................

Yugi:* looks up from the bleeding to death marik* YAY I get to be the dark magician again! *puts on costume and continues to beat Marik with his Magicians staff.*

Bakura: *looks at Yami* this is going to be fun * gets out sword*

Yami: bring it on tomb robber. *gets hunting rifle.*

Bakura: * grabs ninja gear*

Yami: * also grabs ninja gear*

Yami and Bakura: *start fighting*

Kibba: oh what the hell. *grabs ninja gear and joins the fight*

Marik:*dead* X_X

Me: while there fighting ill read the next review.

……………………………….............................................

LOL

Ayume: Sorry Seto but I...wait I'm not sorry I like torturing you whahahaha!

oh and those weren't the real cards these are =holds up cards=

And she said she's giving them to me as a gift for daring marik to give malik

to my yami, by the way is tied to a tree in the backyard. Dare Time!!

(Yami: Since you didn't do the dance I want you to chose one of these as

punshiment. Be eaten be a red eyes darkness or lock in a closet with Barney

the dinosuar!!

Yugi: Eat your cards!

Ryou: Want to go get ice-cream with me!!

Marik: dress as a fangirl and follow Seto around!

Seto; You can't hit marik when he's following you!

Bakura: I guess since your Ryou's yami you can come with us to get ice-cream,

but you have to pay!

Mokuba: Here have a milky way!)

Ayume; =tieing a collar on malik= He's mine whahahaha

...oh boy

…………………….

Kibba: you. Are. A. monster. And if I don't get those back I will personally send you to hell.

Yami: Bring on the dragon. ANYTHING is better than that giant mutant dinosaur!

Yugi: WHAT! Can I have them with ice cream?

Me: yes.

Yugi: ok then. *eats cards in ice cream sandwich.

Ryou: YES. *runs out.*

Bakura:*stops fighting* really some one wants to be nice to me for once?*goes after ryou.*

Mokuba: YAY

Kibba: oh great he going to be sugar high now.

Me: I'm sorry Marik died in this chapter and I cant seem to bring him back. So plz wait till next chapter to torture him.

Malik: help me please. OH RA HAVE MERCY AND FREE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!

Me: sorry malik I'm not risking my life saving you from a fan girl.

Yami and Kibba:*dead they killed each other at the same time* X_X

Yugi and Mokuba:*sugar high running around twitching*

Me: oh Ra what has gotten into me giving Mokuba AND Yugi sugar. I'm doomed.

* * *

**thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: hey things are a little hectic around here. Yugi and Mokuba are asleep from all the energy they wasted when they were sugar high and sense I have no reviews this chapter it's a free day for me to bug the cast well the ones that live anyways. Well at least I got Yami and Seto to come back to life and marik too but barely it almost didn't work and Bakura and Ryou came back yesterday but malik still hasn't returned I fear we will never get him back.*flaming arrow fly's above head*

Seto: I thought you said you had good aim!!!

Bakura: well I guess it's a little off after 5000 years!!!!

Me: hey guys?

Bakura:*gulp* um yes?

Me: what cha doing?

Seto: uh should we really answer that?

Me: I'LL KILL YOU GOT THAT I WONT TOLORATE YOU RA DAMND MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!

Seto: it was his idea!

Bakura: so what she deservers it.

Me: uh huh be that as it may I'm still going to have to punish you and I think a request from all the reviewers for evil dares for both of you for the next two chapters will stop all that nonsense about killing me.

Seto: what ever they don't scare me.

Me: oh really I know a couple of Kibba haters out there and they will be glad to torture you.

Bakura: um couldn't you just kill me?

Me: no your one of my favorite characters

Bakura: really?

Me: yep. Seto too.

Seto: then why torture us.

Me: because its funny.*giggles.*

Bakura: wow that was…. Cute.

Seto: I didn't think it was possible.

Yami: what is going on? Your making a lot of noise and was that swearing a heard?

Me: well I think I put Kura and Seto in a state of shock.*giggles again*

Yami: O_O

Me: oh no not you too.

Yami: that. Was. Girly and cute.

Me: yes I am I girl you know.

Bakura: its just you never acted human before now.

Me: well get used to it I'm human and I am a girl so don't act all surprised.

Seto: well we are you have acted like a bitch from hell so you cant blame us for thinking oh you as a heartless she devil.

Me: I suppose that's true but I am human I just have a duty to my reviewers and its just a lot of fun to see your reactions to the reviews.

Yami: I cant deny that watched all of the previous reviews and we did get a little out of control.

Me: yea but that's where most of the fun came from.

Yami: I think that I had fun on a few of those like when i got to fight with Kibba and the tomb robber.

Seto: we were a even match.

Me: in fighting I guess but in duel monsters he has you beat.

Seto: we'll just see about that.

Me: no bad Seto no dueling.

Yami: why ever not it just so happens that I have my deck with me,

Me: when don't you?

Yami: um.

Me: besides I don't want you guys to duel and I locked your duel disks away in a bakura proof safe.

Bakura: imposable.

Me: oh really?

Bakura: I don't want to know what kind of painful torture traps are in there.

Me: good we wont have any trouble then.

Seto: honestly what is wrong with you people?

Me: I don't know actually but I like it.*giggles*

Bakura: I think I'm starting to like this chick.*smiles*

Yami:*laughs.* same here tomb robber.

Seto: your all crazy!*stomps away.*

Me: well what crawled up his ass and died?

Bakura: how about his ancient past?

Me:*giggles* good one Kura.

Yami: I wonder if Kibba will appreciate all the hate mail I am personally requesting from all who read this directed to Seto Kibba.

Yami, Bakura and Me:*laughing really hard

* * *

**thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is really fun to write thx guys for all the reviews ive been getting.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: hey everyone. In you next reviews how about giving me ideas for other TV shows to interview. I think It would be fun.

Bakura: who are you talking to?

Me: oh the reviewers.

Yami why?

Me: I don't know but I just do ok.

Seto:*cough*freak*cough*

Me: what was that Seto?

Bakura: Oh I love this part.*sits in chair with popcorn*

Yami: this should be interesting.

Seto: uh I have to go now.*walks a few feet then flaming arrow fly's over head.*

Me: shoot I missed. Oh well time for the first review. GET IN HERE EVERYONE!

Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Mokuba,: WHAT?

Me: first review.

Everyone: NO!

**………………………………...........................**

Both: We're Back!

C.V.: sorry its taken so long for us to review it's good to see you all

enjoyed the battle royal.

Arista: So now that you guys are a little less stressed, Bakura, I think you

have been punished enough so instead of other dares today you get to go on a

date with me!

C.V.: And Ryou with me...Again!

Both: We're going to a Water Park!

Arista: Now, Seto, seeing as how you like archery so much that you wanted to

see Bakura kill the authoress with it, your dare is to play William Tell. Fire

a flaming arrow and try to knock an apple off of your brother's head.

C.V.: Marik, we dare you to try and get your Hikari back without being killed

in the process.

Arista: Yugi, you have to kiss Yami the whole episode, while fighting off,

THE FANGIRLS.

Both: Well that's about it, Enjoy! or not. Bye! -Both blow Ryou kisses...and

one to Bakura-

**…………………………**

Bakura: A date? Never been on one before.*walks out*

Ryou: I'm double dating the evil sprit who possesses me for most of my life? Weird.*walks out too*

Me: lucky they get to go to a water park.

Seto:*looks mortified* WHAT!??

Mokuba: its ok big brother I trust you.

Me: do you really?

Mokuba: of course seto has never let me down.

Me: ok then.

Seto: puts apple on Mokuba head.

Mokuba: you're a good aim right seto?

Seto: lets hope.*fires arrow it hit's the apple dead on*

Mokuba: Ha you did it big brother!

Marik: I have to fight a crazed fan girl for my weaker half? No thank you.

Me: do it malik is being tortured as we speak.

Marik: how do you know?

Me: I read the reviews already duh.

Marik: oh.

Yami and Yugi: NO.

Yami: anything else.

Yugi: I would rather be sent to the shadow realm.

Me: next review.

**……………………….**

Sorry for not reviewing the last time!!

Ayume: we were busy!!

Yup...Oh and seto, those cards are mine to keep!! whahaha

Ayume: So we're torturing you with dares and truth!!

On with the craziness!

(Seto: Give Yami a big kiss or do a sing a song with barney the dinosaur!

Ryou: Hi Cutie!! I'm going to willy wonka's chocolate factory!! want to

come!!

Bakura: become Mokuba's slave!!

Mokuba: here have some pokey!

Yami: You have to fight marik with nothing but a toothpick.

Marik: you get to fight yami with a chainsaw!

Yugi: Kick Seto where the sun don't shine!!

Seto: Like I said you get truth, what is your favortie shipping!)

Ayume: =walking Malik around with a leash on his neck= Come on baby it bath

time!

Malik: Ah! oh Ra save me!

...yeah I think she went over board.

**………………………………...............................**

Seto: HELL NO!!

Yami: NO FUCKING WAY!!

Me: even I think that's disturbing.

Ryou and Bakura: Were back.

Me: good ryou you got another date.

Ryou: Oh*leaves*

Me: poor guy just got back too.

Bakura: I'm sorry what?

Mokuba: cool! I want a chocolate fudge Sunday!

Me: Oh no! not again not again.*shudders at memory of sugar high Mokie.*

Mokuba: fine *eats pokey*

Me: NO!

Yami: A tooth pick?

Marik: I think ill go get my weaker half back. But I will take the chainsaw with me.*grabs chainsaw and runs out.*

Yugi: really?

Me: yep.

Yugi: I've wanted to do this since you kidnapped my grandpa Kibba!!*kicks Seto VERY hard where the sun don't shine.*

Seto: *says nothing but falls to the ground in pain* what's shipping?

Yugi: Yami what's shipping?

Yami: I don't know Yugi but I don't think we want to find out.

Me: oh poor malik when he comes back I'm going to have to be extra nice to him after the trauma he is suffering. Oh well byee now.

* * *

**thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it**


	11. Chapter 11

**so yea if everyone who reads this can review i would really like that.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: well only one review this time so that means I get to hang out with the cast on camera! Again.

Bakura: really then can we kill Kibba?

Yami: Did some one just say kill Kibba?

Ryou: yes. Yes they did.

Bakura: ryou?

Ryou: yea?

Bakura: shut up.

Ryou: ok.*walks away*

Yami: ok so how are we going to kill him?

Me: not sure how about we poison him?

Yugi: hi what's going on?

Yami: Yugi um we were just uh talking to the authoress!

Yugi: um okay.*walks away*

Bakura: personally I'm in favor of slitting his throat while he sleeps. Hey where is marik?

Me: oh still trying to save malik I hope he's not dead my authoress magic only works in this room. well our only review this time here we go.

**……………………………….........................................................................................................**

Ayume: No he's mine!! you hear me Marik?! MINE! =brings out pack of sliver

fangs= Attack!!

...yeah well that was fun!!

Malik: Not for me...HELP!

On with the fun!!

(Ryou: I will let you choose one of the followings, (a): Throw Seto in a pit

with Barney (b): Kick anyone in the room (C): Go get ice cream with me again

and you may take one other person with you!

Seto: everytime Yami talks you must say "Your Better then me!"

Yami: say lots of random things so Seto can say his line!

Yugi: here have my bat!

Mokuba: I love your sugar highness here =gives him red bull=

Bakura: I'm going easy on you...Don't let Marik hurt any of my sliver fangs!

Marik:...DON'T YOU HURT ANY OF MY PUPPIES!)

Ayume: =still fighting him off= No get away!

Malik: =sitting in the corner bored= This is my savor?

ha...ha...yeah well...see yah!!

**………………………………........................**

Me: oh shit marik is dead. HEY give malik back at least for a few chapters because marik cant come back until malik is saved.

Ryou: I *sees Bakura looking evilly at him.* chose ice cream. And Yugi can come with me.*both run out after Yugi grabs the bat.*

Bakura: damn oh well he cant escape me for ever.*knife falls out of hands.* **(sorry I have been reading a lot of Ryou angst fiction.)**

Seto: FUCK NO!!  
Yami: SAY IT.

Seto: *muttering*your better then me.

Yami:*smirks*this is going to rock.

Seto: *still muttering* you better then me.

Mokuba: YAY!!*drinks whole thing and runs around crazy destroying a bunch of stuff*

Me: Shit I hope I don't have to pay for that.*crash* or that.

Yami: at least he doesn't get any painful dares.

Seto: your better then me *again muttering*

Yami: best. Dare. Ever.

Seto: your better then me.*you know he's muttering*

Me: I agree with seto you are better then him.*laughs*

Bakura: I don't think anything sort of Ra him self can stop marik.

Me: yea or a tranquilizer gun. Or a real gun. don't worry malik I'll think of a way to get you away from her.

Mokuba:*crashes in to door and passes out*

Me:*flinches* is he ok?

Bakura: if he's not I get to have his room right I need a place to the stuff I steal at night.

Me: sure I suppose.

Bakura: good because I was going to rob the torture museum in London.

Yami: how the hell are you going to do that London is on the other side of the WORLD!

Seto: I will kill you all.*of course he muttering again*your better then me*not muttering* I am secretly planning all of your deaths.

Me: that's nice seto.

Yami: what did he say something?

Bakura: who say what?

Me: I really don't know. While we figure out what's going on I think ill end this chapter.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	12. Chapter 12

**so yea if everyone who reads this can review i would really like that.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: good news Mokie is alive and well so review time!!!

Bakura: that's good news I don't get his room now!

Me: shut up Kura go kill seto or some thing

Bakura: maybe I will.

Me: finally now for the review.

**………………………………......................................................**

ok yami give back Malik

Ayume: =pouts= WHY!

Cause I'll get in trouble and my sliver Fangs are bored playing with Marik as

a chew toy.

Ayume: =sighs= fine...till after you do the dares reading hikari!!

Fine...on with the dares!!

(Mokuba: YOUR SO CUTE SUGAR HIGH! =gives him chocolate covered chocolate=

Yugi: tie Seto to a tree!

Bakura: I think you know where this is leading to =gives him sharpest knife

ever made=

Yami: You can do the same =gives him an axe=

Seto:...yeah I think that will be torture enough for you!

Ryou: HI ANGEL! =hugs him= I dare you to hug Bakura! Then come with me to the

park and away from the show the yami's will be doing!!

Marik: You can go back!! and here =gives him Malik=)

Ayume: NO! MY MALIK!

yami he's everyone's

Ayume: No only mines! =runs to him and ties the collar around his neck= Bye

malik-kun!!

ok here you go Zack he's all yours!! ^-^

**……………………………….................................**

Me: thx malik is excused from all dares for the next two chapters for therapy.

Malik: thank you.*runs in to therapy room.*

Me: marik too he hasn't come out of his room in three days.

Marik: the pain. THE PAIN!!!!

Seto: he really lost it didn't he?

Yami: I almost feel sorry for him.

Bakura: almost.

Mokuba: CHOCOLATE!!!*eats all then runs around screaming knocking stuff over and then some how a fire starts*

Me: how the hell did I fire start?

Yugi: show?*ties seto to tree*

Yami and Bakura:*give seto evil looks*

Seto: *gulps*

Ryou:*gulps hugs bakura then runs for dear life*

Bakura: he will be punished latter

Yami and Bakura: *you know where this is going ok I really don't want to Write all the horrible things they are going to do to poor seto*

Me:*covers Yugi's eyes*

Yugi: what's going on why cant I see too!

Me: bad things Yugi bad bad things.

Yugi: oh.

Me:*once shows over* ok so next review.

**……………………………….................................**

C.V.: -talking with a far to sweet voice- Bakura...We cut you a break, and

you try to attack Ryou-koi.

Arista: Not okay. -voice darker-

Both: -Monsterous voices- Authoress! we want him as our personal touture

dummy! -EVIL LAUGH-

C.V.: -voice normal- Ryou, would you care to join us for the torment?

Arista: -voice also normal- We'll buy you pizza, and ice cream after. -says

quietly- On a date.

Both: Marik, sorry for the dare, we send our consolations, and some flowers.

Both: Rest in pieces Marik, we pity your fangirl killed self.

Both: -Monsterous voices again- Bakura, we don't like to be kept waiting,

the longer it takes for you to come the worse it will be on you.

-voices normal again- Authoress we promise to have both of them back by the

chapter after next.

Both: Bye Bye! kisses for Ryou!

**……………………………….................................**

Bakura: he deserves it for what he did in duelist kingdom the puzzle was almost mine but because of him I had to wait 4 damn years to get the damn thing!

Me: Kura not helping and I cant deny the reviewers so get going now!

Bakura: fine*walks out door*

Ryou: the pizza and ice cream sounds good but I'm not a fan of blood gore or torture if you have forgotten.*walks out after Kura*

Me: huh seto is half dead and Mokie is on a sugar rush Yugi is in therapy because he saw threw my hands so Yami is the only sane one right now and he is trying to calm Mokie and Yugi down. So bye bye till next time.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	13. Chapter 13

**so yea if everyone who reads this can review i would really like that.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: ok so were back. And bad news.

Yugi: what's the bad news?

Me: I'm starting to regret severely screwing up you guys.

Yugi: that's bad news??

Me: it is for the reviewers

Yami: I have come to realizes that reviewers are like lawyers they have no souls and take pleasure in other peoples misery.

Me: wow that's just about right. sorry guys I had to I mean some of your reviews really fucked them up mentally. I mean marik is traumatized and he thinks that were all silver fangs trying to kill him. Its disturbing.

Seto: even I feel sorry for the guys.

Me: dude we know you have a heart. So shut the fuck up.

Seto: I swear I will kill her.

Me: hello right next to you!

Seto: oh yea what ever.

Marik and Malik:*rocking back and forth in a corner*

Marik Malik: NO GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY!!

Me: oh Ra there delusional.

Yugi: um I think its review time.

**………………………………....................**

Ayume: =sitting in the corner=...Malik

aww poor thing...oh well dares!!

Ayume: I'm doing them Hikari!

Fine!

(Mokuba: CUTE! =gives him halloween candy=

Yugi: Give Mokuba your puzzle and deck!!

Yami: Tell everyone in the room that your in love with your sock that looks

like Seto!

Bakura:...hug Yami and make Mokuba sit in a corner for at least three seconds

or my red eyes darkness will find a new crew toy!!

Ryou: My hikari got you this, here!! =gives him a pushie of himself=

Marik: Sorry pal, no hard feelings right?

Malik: I MISS YOU SWEETY!)

Ayume: =starts crying= Malik!

ooh maybe it wasn't a good idea to let you do the dares

Ayume: Please think of me when you see your collar!!

Ok I'm taking her home =starts dragging her away=

**……………………………….................................................**

Me: um he burned that a while ago it was causing trauma seizures. For both of them.

Ryou: um its me that's disturbing.

Yugi: GOT TO HELL.

Me: oh shit we contaminated the most innocent character on the show Yugi is swearing the world is going to end!!!

Bakura: Kid sit in a corner!'

Mokuba: fine.*sits in corner for 3 seconds before he finds the Halloween candy.*

Yami: NO WAY IN THE SHADOW REALMS SENVEN HELLS!!*

Malik and Marik: STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!  
Marik: HOLY SIT SLIVER FANGS GET AWAY GET THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: still delusional. Well I guess next review.

**………………………………................................................**

C.V.: Thank you for sending 'kura over so quickly, so far with the torture he

is being uncommonly stubborn, but I can assure you by the time we're done with

him he'll be sobbing in the fetal position.

Arista: C.V., its your turn. He still isn't broken, you'll have to use... The

Millinium Ring Pendulm.

C.V.: Really, is it that serious?

Arista: Yep.

C.V.: -sigh- Give me the mask so I can get into the mood.

Arista: Here.

C.V.: -takes mask- okay see you in an hour.

C.V.: -From the Dungeon- Bakura,... come out and play, you can't hide

forever.

Arista: If any of you have ever read "The Pit and the Pendulm" that is

basicly whats going to happen exept the pendulm is shaped like the Millinium

Ring.

Arista: Don't worry though, Ryou-koi is just sitting in the living room

waiting for us to be done so we can go on our date. Which reminds me...-yells

to Ry- Ry you can watch T.V. or something you know, just turn up the sound!

Ryou: -from the other room- Okay!

Arista: Now on to the dares! Seto, you are to be locked in a see-through

plexi-glass box with a VERY sugar-high Mokuba.

Yami, Get Drunk.

Marik, here is some medicine for the pain, We usually aren't fans of yours,

but you are funny, so get well soon.

Malik, Hope therapy works out.

Authoress, please use the Freakishly Large Hammer on who ever you see fit in

this chapter.

Bakura: -from the Dungeon- Ra have mercy on my soul!

Arista: Sounds like C.V. found Bakura.

C.V.: I did! -She walks out of the Dungeon- He is all strapped in, and the

pendulm has started swinging. We have about three hours before the thing gets

close enough to freak him out, So...Ryou time to go!

Ryou: -From the other room again - Alright I'm coming!

Both: Say good bye to the Characters, and readers Ryou!

Ryou: Bye!

Both: Bye Bye! -Both give Ryou a kiss, then they leave for the pizza, and ice

cream-

Bakura: -From the Dungeon...Again- Where are you going?!! You can't leave me

here! HELP ME!

P.S. Rest assured, our favorite characters will be back next chapter. Bye!

**……………………………….........................................................................**

Bakura: RA DAMN IT WHY WONT SOME ONE COME AND HELP ME I'M FUCKING GOING TO DIE!!!!  
Mokuba and Seto:*in box*

Seto: HOLY SHIT GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!

Me: holy shit Mokuba ate all of the Halloween candy Seto is dead!!

Marik: ITS POSON POISON I TELL YOU!!

Me: man he's really messed up.

Yami: you want me to get wasted. I never actually had any alcohol in my life they had drinking laws in Egypt and I was never allowed to talk to anybody except Mahado and Mana. Who were for some reason really against drinking.

Me: just drink already.

Yami:*takes a drink from a wine bottle.*you know this tastes damn awful I'm never going to drink this shit again.

Me: I don't think I'm going to hit anyone this chapter.

Yami:*pukes and passes out*

Me: well now I know never to give Yami wine.

Seto:*dead*

Mokuba:*passes out from too much sugar*

Malik and Marik:*go in to trauma induced seizure*

Yugi: this is scary.

Me: um Yugi why don't you go down the hall and don't come back until I call you ok.

Yugi: ok then.*walks out*

Ryou:*still not back*

Me: this is pretty bad I know nothing about medical procedures. Maybe there's a spell for this.*looks in spell book the back to the dieing traumatized people in the room*shit I have no idea what spell will fix everything um oh your still here well GET OUT I NEED TO FIND A SPELL THAT WILL SAVE THIR LIVES!!

**………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	14. aftermath of the chapter 13 freak out

**so yea if everyone who reads this can review i would really like that.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................**

Me: uh ok sorry for the freak out but they are all ok I managed to find a spell and it worked just in time too it was scary they would not have made it if I hadn't fond the spell I don't think there going to be happy when they wake up.  
Seto: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT ME IN A CADGE WITH A SUGAR HIGH MOKUBA!!  
Me: um the reviewer asked me too.  
Yami: that's no excuse for what the Istar's and Bakura had to go threw with those damn reviewers!!  
Me: I guess your right well we only have one review this time.  
**………………………………...............................................................................**  
C.V.: Well heres Ry.  
Both: We'll miss you! Bye Bye!  
Arista: Oh, and heres Bakura -Yanks a chain around his arms and he comes  
flying out-  
Both: We accomplished our goal! It wasn't long ,but we managed to get him in  
the fetal position and sobbing for about...  
Arista: 3 minutes and 13 seconds?  
C.V.: That sounds about right.  
Arista: Don't worry though we already treated his wounds so...  
C.V.: One or two chapters in therapy and he'll be all better.  
Both: -Lean next to his ears and whisper menacingly- Remember this  
expierience, if you ever threaten Ryou-Koi ever again, you will be broken so  
far you will never heal.  
Both: -shoot back up- Well this was fun, so heres the Baka back. -pushes  
bakura back over-  
Both: Bye Bye! Kisses for Ry!  
**………………………………......................................**  
Bakura: I will never forgive you people.  
Me: I don't expect you I'm sincerely sorry for what happened to all of you.  
Ryou: I accept you apology.  
Yugi and Mokie: us too.  
Yami: as do I but I am sorry for the vase, chandelier and door I broke.  
Seto: I guess I accept but no more evil dares for a while got that.  
Me: sure thing seto.  
Marik and Malik: not your fault evil fan girl evil evil fan girl did this not you.  
Me: good too know. Listen up Yugi bakura malik and marik are going to therapy and Mokie is going to kick his sugar addiction plus Yami is never ever ever going to drink again. And as for Seto he has to get over his denial so he is going to a go to a psychiatrist.  
Everyone: OK*walks out to therapy room addict room psychiatrist room.*  
Yami: I am the only one left.  
Me: looks like it. Well um maybe you should go and get some more potions stuff for me I ran out after the incident last chapter.  
Yami: ok then*walks towards potions stuff room*  
Me: well short and simple I just hope everyone will be ok. Bye now peoples.

**………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	15. Chapter 15

**so yea if everyone who reads this can review i would really like that.**

* * *

Me: well were back and everyone's a little bit better but the istar's bakura and seto killed the people they saw.  
Bakura: he was getting on my nerves.  
Me: that no excuse for murder Kura.  
Bakura: says you.  
Me: what I never killed anybody.  
Yami: tell that to the ice cream vender.  
Me: he wouldn't give me the super chocolaty stuff.  
Seto: because last time he did you nearly destroyed domino.  
Me: So?  
Yugi: I remember that didn't they say it was a terrorist bombing?  
Ryou: or was it a mass crime spree?  
Me: crime spree.  
Seto: I think we have some mail.  
Ryou: wonder what's going to get broken or who's going to die this time.  
Yugi: um can I just go lock my self in a review proof cage??  
Yami: you have one?  
Yugi: no but I wish I did.  
Me: oh right review time.  


* * *

  
m so sorry for what me and my so called YAMI did!

Ayume: he burned my collar!

well that's the best...well um...I got only two dares this time I'm not sugar  
high anymore right now ;-;

(We want all the charaters to sing 'It sucks to be me' by Avenue Q.

Next, Ryou and Bakura I made you these =gives them cream puffs=  
Malik and Marik I made you these, don't worry my yami didn't touch them  
=gives them chocolate cake=)

Ayume: Hey why are you giving only them treats

Cause I feel sorry what WE did to them so I'm being nice!!

Ayume:...SORRY MARIK AND MALIK!

Ok let's go =drags her away=  


* * *

  
Malik: I accept as long as SHE never comes with in 5 feet of me or marik!  
Marik: I agree with the weakling.  
Me: ill put the sweets away for now. And sorry but I don't know that song. Next.  


* * *

  
Both: Hi there!  
Arista: Yeah...uh...Bakura sorry about the whole chaining you to a rack,  
using the pendulm, and multiple whippings and tortures of various methods  
thing...heh.  
C.V.: No hard feelings right? ^.^;  
Both: -Laugh akwardly, while rubbing the back of their necks-  
Arista: Anyway...yeah we apolegize, we are just very protective of Ry-koi.  
C.V.: That goes double for me.  
Both: So...On to the dares minus Ry, and 'kura.  
DarkMoon: Hey you forgot me!  
Both: Oh yeah this is DarkMoon,-sigh- she stayed over this weekend and wanted  
to get in on the torment. She has a multiple personality disorder.  
DarkMoon: I sure do!  
Arista: Darkie here is in love with Pegasus! I know, weird right?  
DarkMoon: Hey!  
C.V.: Apparently all of us have a thing for White-haired anime characters.

Both: Ryou for us, and maybe Bakura, we're still deciding.  
DarkMoon: And Pegusus for me! He is all Mine!  
Arista: In order to make us usual reviewers seem nicer by comparison, Darkie  
will be doing the dares! As long as there are none for Ry or 'Kura.  
Darkie: *Evil Laugh* OKAY prepare for doom,  
Kiaba, because my older sister is in love with you (FAN SERVICE) go do manual  
labor at the zoo with out a shirt or pants in an attempt to please fan girls,  
and sell tickets to fund the Authoress (yes, you're a walking money maker).  
Mokuba, your's is a truth how do you feel about sky diving... with a  
bomb...into an ocean...filled with sharks ...next to the zoo? Your answer may  
affect my next dare. *wolfish grin*  
Marik, kiss yami's feet and/or lick the ground/floor he walks on.  
Yami, walk through the zoo and tempt the tigers (no, not the animal the fan  
girls) with *snicker* slash (or you and Marik can kiss).  
Yugi, *evil aura* Eat more sugar than Mokuba has eaten this entire fic put  
together, basically all the candy, ice cream, ect. You can find at the zoo.  
Malik, since I'm feeling merciful...go work at the ice cream stand...with out  
a shirt on! BWAHAHAHAHA... that really wasn't that evil...at least it won't  
involve the hospital...much.  
Bakura, because I'm not allowed to dare you, truth ^^ do you have awkward  
dreams about Kaiba? *Evil smile*  
Ryou, how many dates have you had since this fic began (I only ask this  
boring question because if I did any thing else C.V. & Arista would no doubt  
attempt to kill me...)anywho, they are about to go nuts from keyboard neglect  
so I'll hand it back to them.  
Both: -Rips the Key Board from Her hands, then quickly correct errors, and  
read over it- What the Hell is slash?!  
Darkie: You don't need to know.  
Arista: See this is why we won't be letting her do this on our account...ever  
again.  
C.V.: I certainly agree.  
Arista: Also did you notice how all these dares she set, make us look nicer  
by comparison?  
C.V.: Good bye now darkie. -Begins to push her out the door-  
Darkie: Pegasus Love! Bye! Love you All!  
Both: GET OUT! -Slam the door after her- Dear Ra!  
Both: We apologize for all this craziness, ignore some of the truthes if you  
feel like it.  
Both: Now that this is all over, we are going to therapy from over-exposure  
to Darkie.  
Both one last time: Bye Bye, Kisses for Ry! -Blow Ryou kisses-  


* * *

  
Me: you did WHAT!?  
Bakura: YOU WILL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH FOR YOU ACTIONS!!!  
Ryou: wow he's really mad.  
Seto: NO NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!  
Me: besides he can sell tickets with out taking off his cloths.  
Mokuba: um are you trying to kill me?  
Yami: what in the name of Ra is a slash.  
Me: I don't know but I wont make you guys kiss.  
Yugi: sweet I get to get sugar high AND go to the zoo!  
Me: yea they don't leave the building much.  
Malik: that's all I can do that.  
Marik: I wont do it NEVER.  
Bakura: dear Ra no are you mad woman devil demon soulless thing!!!  
Ryou: I don't know 1 or two a chapter 24 at most why?

Yugi Seto(I made him take of his trench coat that's all he would do sorry darkie) and Malik: *at zoo doing dares kibba got mobbed by fan girls Yugi destroyed the zoo in a sugar craze and malik also got mobbed by fan girls and ryou and I went and saw the tiger cubs they are so cute!!!*  
Me: well happy endings for all he he well Me Ryou and Yugi at least.  


* * *

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so so so so sorry about the long wait for this I've just been so distracted mostly with my new obsession but here it is.  
**

* * *

Me: well that was a pretty nice chapter.  
Kibba: yea says you.  
Marik: *shrill girly scream* THE FAN GIRLS THE FAN GIRLS!!. *cough* that Never happened.  
Yugi: sure marik sure.*hides camcorder.*  
Me: *snicker.* prepare for blackmail marik. Anyways review time.  


* * *

  
Both: Hi! -laugh akwardly-  
C.V.: um...we are finished with therapy from the DarkMoon aftermath.  
Both: -Shudder at the memories-  
Arista: Hey,...uh...Bakura please forgive us already!  
C.V.: -Voice somewhat histaric, and not thinking clearly- All we did was get  
you sobbing in the fetal position for about 3 minutes and 13 seconds through  
various torture devices, while completely emasculating you in front of the  
other characters!  
Arista: -slaps a hand over her mouth- What she means to say is, isn't there  
any thing we can do to make it up to you not involving physical/mental scars  
or embaressment on our part or Ryou's?  
C.V.: -Still histaric and Arista's hand taken from her mouth- And, No offence  
'Kura, but seeing as how we practically destroyed you, Niether of us take your  
threats seriously!  
Arista: Will you stop Talking!  
Arista: She is not in her right mind at the moment, We'll be right back.  
-Drags C.V. to a panic room-  
-Time Skip :)-  
C.V.: I'm all good again.  
Arista: So like we were saying, please forgive us all characters caught up in  
Darkie's craziness.  
C.V.: And please forgive us Bakura for the unnatural amount of Torture, here  
maybe this will help you come to forgive us. -Holds up a beautiful silver  
steal sword, engraved with the words 'Thief King' on the side-  
Arista: Feeling merciful now 'Kura?  
C.V.: Oh and for Ry-Koi. -Holds up large bottle of 'Magical Fangirl Repelent'  
'promised effects may NOT stop the fangirls giving the gift'- This is supposed  
to be enough to deter fangirls for all of one chapter!  
Arista: And we will also be giving to all the other characters, smaller  
testing bottles promising no fangirls SHOULD be able to come within ten feet  
of you for at least two reviews.  
Both: No dares from us, you guys deserve a break, you just became relatively  
normal again. Hope this makes everything at least abit better.  
Both: Bye Bye! Kisses for Ry!  


* * *

  
Bakura: *eyes sword* the answer is yes.*grabs sword and runs to back room.*  
Ryou: *sweat drops* great now he has a sword. Why would I need fan girl be gone?  
Me: because you are beloved threw out the whole world.  
Ryou: really?  
Me: yep  
Yami: what have they found us! RUN!  
Yugi: WHAT! EVERYONE RUN THE RUN THE FAN GRILS FOUND US!  
Malik: WHAT!  
Seto: SHIT!  
ME: clam down everyone no fan girls can get anywhere near the building.*whispering*I hope.  
Mokuba: seto when can we go home?  
Seto: I don't know.  
Me: honestly I don't either. Next review.  


* * *

  
Rae:*laughing her ** off* This stuff is great! I want to do some dares!  
Kie:*turns into rabbit for some reason* Me too!  
Yun:Evil spirit wants in too!  
Rae:Okay! Here goes! Yami:you have to kiss Yugi-  
Kie:Puzzleshipping!  
Rae:-or uh...  
Yun:Kiss Bakura!  
Rae:Yeah! Bakura: If Yami tries to kiss you then use this. *hands him  
chainsaw* But give it to Zack maniac afterwards.  
Yun:I've got one! Marik:You have to try kiss Bakura, 'cos we know someone who  
likes pychoshipping. Bakura can try to use the chainsaw.  
Kie:My turn! Mokuba:here *gives box of pixie sticks* get hyper. And Seto:Look  
after Mokuba for the rest of the chapter.  
Rae:Now the only one's left are the hikari's. Are you guys thinking what I'm  
thinking?  
Yun,Kie:Oh yeah!  
Kie:Ryou! You get to spend the chapter playing with me! *turns into super  
cute kitten* Mew!  
Rae:Oh Yugi-koi! After Yami kisses you or Bakura you can come on a date with  
me! We can go get ice-cream if you want?  
Yun:Malik: Because I feel sorry for what happened to you in the previous  
chapters and I'm kinda a fan, you can go with Yugi on a double date with me.  
Rae:Woo hoo! Double Date! I'll be waiting, Yugi-koi!*waves*  
Yun:*waves*  
Kie:*purrs* Mew! See you later Ryou!  


* * *

  
Yugi: uh I don't know what to say except ARE YOU CRAZY.  
Yami: THAT IS THE MOST VILE DISGUSTING EVIL THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!  
Bakura: chain saw?  
Me: sense your not gona do the dare ill be taking that.*yoinks chainsaw from hands* and Yugi malik you had better get going.  
Malik: what!?  
Yugi: huh?  
Me: GO!*pushes them out of the building*  
Marik:*takes chain saw and cuts own head off.*  
Me: wow.  
Bakura: ill be in my room.*walks off*  
Mokuba:*already ate all the pixie sticks*  
Seto: SHIT!  
Mokuba:*running around destroying everything.*  
Me: DOUBLE SHIT. I just fix all that stuff!  
Ryou: ill just go now.*runs out*  
Me: Well most of us are gone so uh yea till next time *lots of crashing in the back round and a fire starts* HOLY SHIT SOME ONE STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!  


* * *

**

* * *

**

thx guys this is really really fun hope ya liked it


	17. Chapter 17

**OK i have put a little koriboh quote in here because they are the best and only yugioh abridged worth watching and its my favorite part in the series besides yami swears at yugi look it up. and thx for the reviews and plz ALL who read this REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.i mean im only getting like two a chapter come on i know more people then like two or for read this so review i accept anonymous reviews.  
**

* * *

Yugi: Hi everyone!  
Me: AHH CAMRA WANTS TO EAT ME!!  
Seto: what?  
Yugi: I think we finally drove her crazy.  
Yami: what is going on?  
Bakura: really then my work here is done.  
Seto: where the hell is my coffee!!  
Mokuba: big brother some one ate all my candy!  
Ryou: ill just pull up the review'  


* * *

  
Yun:*on the floor laughing* He cut his head off. That's the most hilarious  
thing I've ever seen!  
Rae:I think we'll avoid her for a while. She seems more sadistic than usual  
Kie:Dares! Bakura: last an entire chapter in a room with Yuna!  
Rae:What has happened to these guys?! That's it they aren't saying anymore of  
the dares! And I'm feeling nice, so I'm going to do something fun instead of  
evil. And Bakura one doesn't stay. So here are the dares:  
Mokuba: Stay away from any sugary substance for a chapter.  
Seto: Be nice to everyone for a chapter. If you aren't nice you get sent to  
the fangirls.  
Marik: Try to get Seto to be mean so he gets sent to the fangirls.  
Malik: Help Marik.  
Bakura:Help them annoy Seto.  
Ryou:You can come play with Kyrie again if you want.  
Yami:Uh...I up as Dark Magician Girl. And help Marik, Malik and  
Bakura with anoying Seto.  
Yugi:I had a great time on our date and as a thank you, you can sit back and  
laugh at everyone else for the rest of the chapter. Oh, here!*hands Dark  
Magician plushie*  
Well, that's all. For now.  
Yun:You mean I don't get to kill Bakura?  
Rae:NO! But maybe some other day when I'm feeling evil.  
Yun:I look forward to it.  
Kie:So I get to play with Ryou? *turns into baby panda* Please say yes.  
Rae:Only if he feels like it. I don't see why he wouldn't want to play with a  
kitten/puppy/panda/rabbit/every-animal-in-existence.  
Kie:Alright!  
Rae:Well, Bye everyone!*waves* Bye Yugi-koi! *blows kiss*  


* * *

  
Yugi: AH the fan girls have found us!!!  
Ryou: I'm get out of here before Zak finds the key to the arsenal! -runs out-  
Yugi: -hides in room while Zak goes crazy.-  
Me: AHH CMARA CAME BACK IT WANTS TO EAT ME!  
Yami: NO FUCKING WAY IN THE SHADOW REALM SEVEN HELLS!!!  
Seto: why these people are nothing but a bunch of assholes.  
Yami: oh yea well at least I'm not adopted.  
Mokuba: no sugar? Fine I feel like I'm going to throw up if I have anymore.  
Seto: what did you just say?  
Yami: sorry did I touch a nerve? Why don't you run home and cry to mommy? Oh that's right you don't have one.  
Seto: Yugi I respect you as a duelist but if you don't stop acting like a child then-  
Yami: hey look at me I'm Seto Kibba I have a dragon fetish and sound like Brock from pokemon screw the rules I love nurse joy.  
Seto: that's it Moto you fucking dead!!!-lunges at yami and they start a overly bloody fist fight.-  
Me: FAN GIRL TIME -grabs Seto and drags him out of room where lots of fan girl squeals can be heard!-  
ME:-comes back in- AH CAMRA STILL AFETR ME! REVIEW SAVE ME!!!  
Bakura: ok lets all agree never EVER to give her sugar EVER again.  
Everyone that's not me, ryou, or seto:-nods-  
Marik: she's even more messed up then I was during battle city.  
Malik: yea I think we should all see the review now.  


* * *

  
Both: We are back again!  
C.V.: Good to see you forgave us 'Kura.  
Arista: But, we still mean what we said before.  
Both:-Voices scarily sweet again- Hurt or even threaten Ryou ever again, and  
we will kill you. -both smile creepily-  
Arista: On to the dares! Ryou, Hikari wants another date, and I want Bakura  
again. Both dates must result in a kiss at the end, lip kiss, and as lovingly  
real as you can make it seem. -Fangirl sigh-  
C.V.: To the large private water park for the whole chapter...Again!  
Arista: Seto, I want to see your boiling point, try and stay calm all chapter  
while every character available will atempt to drive you insane!  
C.V.: Also, guys what girls mean when they ask what your favorite shipping is  
they mean...-Whispers the rest to the characters-.  
Arista: Here we printed out some exanples -Hands the copies of multiple  
yu-gi-oh shippings to them-.  
Both: If you all aren't to mentaly scared, then the remaining characters  
please tell the fans what is your favorite shipping?  
Both: Bakura, we want to see you use your new sword on one of the characters  
when you get back, excluding Ryou and the Authoress of course.  
Both: All characters, your dare is to...Please enjoy are new sign off. :)  
Both: Bye Bye kisses for 'Kura and Ry. -Both blow them kisses-  


* * *

  
Bakura: -shudders-  
Ryou: -walks in-  
Bakura: come on we've got another date and we have to kiss them this time.  
Ryou: I hope the other fan girls don't kill me. -walks out of room after bakura-  
All: -reads shippings and shudders-  
Me: AHH GO AWAY EVIL CAMRA!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!-passes out from sugar over dose.-  
All: O_O  


* * *

**

* * *

**

oh yea i don't own yugioh abridged or even yugioh its self . REVIEW OR SETO WILL SMILE KILLING 9001 PUPPIES!


	18. Chapter 18

**OK i have put a little koriboh quote in here because they are the best and only yugioh abridged worth watching and its my favorite part in the series besides yami swears at yugi look it up. and thx for the reviews and plz ALL who read this REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.i mean im only getting like two a chapter come on i know more people then like two or for read this so review i accept anonymous reviews.  
**

* * *

Me: yea uh I shouldn't have sugar sorry about that.  
Bakura: I'm going to use my sword this chapter.  
Yami: good for you.  
Ryou: review time!  
**…………………………….**  
Both: -Fanngirl scream- That was a great date guys!  
C.V.: Thanks for the kisses you two.  
Arista: Gifts are to be given! Ryou, C.V. presents you with...A Kitten!  
-Holds up white kitten wtih blue eyes- It is a cetrified Ryou perfect kitten.  
C.V.: And for Bakura, Arista presents you with...An exact replica of your old  
tomb robbers cloak! It really is an exact replica, right down to the red  
egyption silk. :)  
Arista: We figured you didn't have your original any more so we got this one  
made especially for you 'Kura!  
Both: We still need to know your favorite shippings, we still want to see  
Seto's Boiling point so he blows his top, and we still want to see 'Kura using  
his new sword.  
Arista: We have made our demands and gifts known!  
C.V.: And so with that out of the way...  
Both: Bye Bye kisses for 'Kura and Ry! -Both blow them kisses-  


* * *

  
Me: yea shipping's I have no favor on and nether do they so sorry.  
Bakura: nice gift.-takes cloak-  
Ryou: a kitten cool!  
Bakura: you need to man up hikari!  
Ryou: so?  
Bakura: what ever now to kill the pharaoh!-gose off to do that-  
Me: next review!  
**………………………….**  
Rae:*sobbing*  
Yun:What's up with her, Kyrie?  
Kie:I dunno, but I'm doing the dares.  
Yun:What? I wanna have some fun!  
Kie:No! Yami: Dress up as Dark Magician girl or kiss Marik.  
Marik:Try to kill Yami if he comes within 2 feet of you.  
Malik:Don't let your Yami hurt Yami too badly if he gets near him.  
Ryou:Wanna play with a baby Panda? *big cute eyes*  
Uh... I don't have a Yugi one.  
Yun:Oh well.  
Rae:*sobbing* I have one. *sniffle* But it's a question he has to answer  
truthfully.  
Yugi:Do you hate me?! And if you do WHY? *sobs*  
Yun:That jerk is making my hikari cry!  
Kie:Don't you have a present for the author?  
Yun:Oh yeah. As a witch spirit, I have a certain amount of magic so I present  
you with this magic potion.*hands to author* It can cure all illnessess,  
including madness. i suggest you take some.  
Rae:Yugi-koi hates me.  
Kie:Alright, that's all for now. See you!  


* * *

  
Yugi: what no I don't hate you I've just haven't had very good experiences with fan girls but I don't hate YOU.  
Ryou: -already gone-  
Me: I don't have madness I just had 12 pots of coffee and a pound of sugar.  
Yami: kill me now.  
Marik: with pleasure! -unsheathes knife in the and stabs Yami-  
Malik: stop your going to kill him!  
Marik: he said kill me now.  
Malik: well stop he's already half dead!  
Yugi: I don't hate YOU maybe OTHER fan girls but not YOU.  
Me: well bye bye for now folks.  


* * *

**

* * *

**

oh yea i don't own yugioh abridged or even yugioh its self . REVIEW OR SETO WILL SMILE KILLING 9001 PUPPIES!


	19. Chapter 19

**OK i have put a little koriboh quote in here because they are the best and only yugioh abridged worth watching and its my favorite part in the series besides yami swears at yugi look it up. and thx for the reviews and plz ALL who read this REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.i mean im only getting like two a chapter come on i know more people then like two or for read this so review i accept anonymous reviews.  
**

* * *

Me: two review again this time  
Ryou: ok but really when do we get to go home?  
Me: I dono.  
Yugi: please?  
Me: sorry guys but I don't know when we can go home.  
Yami: well get on with it.  


* * *

  
Rae:*smiling madly* Yugi-koi doesn't hate me!  
Kie:Well, he shouldn't. You're just about the only Yugi fangirl reading  
this.  
Yun:No one really likes Malik.  
Rae:Why are we talking about this when we could be giving dares?  
Yun:No idea. Bakura: Kill Yami with that sword of yours.  
Rae:I have an idea because I have no ideas!  
Yun:Does that make any sense?  
Kie:I have an idea too!  
Rae:Why don't we team up with Arista and C.V. to make super dares and so we  
don't end up messing up the others dares?!  
Kie:Instead of Ryou coming here every chapter, why don't i go to HIM every  
chapter?! Then I can play with the other charaters!  
Rae,Kie:*jumping up and down together in excitment*  
Kie:*runs off to Ryou and the others*  
Rae:Yugi-koi:let's go on a date! There's a carnival!*runs off*  
Yun:More dares for :Kill yourself.  
Malik:Let's go to the carnival.  
Also we invite the author and all characters that are alive to the carnival.  
See you! Well, most of you.*waves then walks off*  


* * *

  
Yugi: hey that's true Ryou is getting all the fan girls!  
Bakura: really!?  
Yami: JUST DO IT ALREADY!  
Me: what's got him so mad?  
Seto: -smirks- we snuck the last of Marik's beer in to his water last night. -snicker-  
Me: no bad seto bad!  
Seto: what?  
Me: do I have to kill you!  
Seto: -leaves room-  
Yugi: ok -runs out-  
Yami: -doges sword- HA! IN YOUR FACE TOMB ROBBER.  
Bakura: think again pharaoh I get to actually kill you this chapter!  
Marik: I have always wanted to do this! -grabs a random mega giant bottle of booze and drinks the whole thing and die's from liquor poisoning-  
Me: HA!  
Malik: -already gone-  
Bakura: -tabs Yami in the heat- YES I FINALLY DID IT I KILLED THE PHAROH!!  
Me: but he doesn't have the puzzle remember Yugi dose.  
Bakura: OH RA DAMN IT!  
Me: oh wait a min -goes over to kibba an rips his small shallow hart out- seto don't mess with Yami ever again got it he is off limits unless said so by a dare.  
Seto: -dead-  
Bakura: O_O you are not human but that was amazing!!  
Me: thanks I have always wanted to do that. So to the carnival?  
Bakura: sure why not.  
Me: wait we got one more review.  


* * *

  
Both: Yay, you liked your presents!  
Both: And 'Kura just so you no Ry does not need to man up!  
C.V.: We and almost every other anime fangirl out there love him for being  
unaturally adorable, smart, and sensitive.  
Arista: And you alittle bit for being smexy, cunning, and mysterious for 2  
out of the 3 seasons you were actually in.  
Both: Our question, Do you two like us? I mean now that you aren't being  
tortured every other chapter.  
Arista: This officially the last dare for this time, EXCLUDING Ry, and 'Kura,  
you guys have to give dares to each other!  
C.V.: For at least some time this chapter you guys are the reviewers!  
Arista: In the name of all those who enjoy craziness..Give each other Heck!  
C.V.: And the reason our 2 favorite silverettes are excluded is for 2  
reasons, one: We will not let them be humiliated. two: We want them to go for  
Pizza with us!  
Both: One last thing, Mokuba, Record the whole thing on video so Bakura can  
see when he gets back, I know he'll be disappointed that he missed the  
craziness.  
Both: Bye Bye kisses for 'Kura and Ry! -Both blow them kisses...Again-  


* * *

  
Bakura: where is Mokuba?  
Me: I don't know I think he left for the carnival when he realized they had lots and lots of sugar. And sorry but I really really want to go to the carnival so ill kepp that dare for next time kay?  
Bakura: and to answer your question yes.  
Bakura and Me leave for the carnival while yami and seto continue to bleed dead.

**

* * *

**

oh yea i don't own yugioh abridged or even yugioh its self . REVIEW OR SETO WILL SMILE KILLING 9001 PUPPIES!


End file.
